Three Months
by KurlyQ722
Summary: Mercedes and Sam are forced to spend three months apart when she is required to leave on business, just shy of their one year wedding anniversary. Neither of them take the separation well, and when she returns, the only thing on her mind is showing him just how much she hated being away. PURE SMUT.


**Posted this on tumblr and thought I would post here as well! Nothing but smut for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! **

"There." Sam said to the empty room. "It's perfect."

Sam surveyed the rest of the room, smiling and nodding in pride at the romantic ambiance he'd created for his wife. It was their one year anniversary—five year, if you count from the time they reunited in high school—and she was coming in from the airport very soon. Her label had rescheduled the last leg of her international tour on short notice, due to her pending busy schedule for summer and impending pregnancy. Sam was thrilled when she told him the happy news, and then frowned at her decision to go along with the tour during her sensitive first trimester. They came to a compromise of daily Skype chats, lots of rest when she felt tired, and careful monitoring of her and the baby's health before and after every performance. Sam even had her agree to a food journal, just so he could make sure she was eating right. She started to argue, but she thought better of it, realizing his concern was well founded.

Now, his wife would finally be coming home and back into his arms, safe, sound, and almost clear of her first stage of pregnancy. Hopefully, the trip wouldn't leave her too jetlagged to celebrate their special day and the skimpy bags of salted pretzels and ginger ale had left her hungry enough to indulge in a little candlelit dinner.

He couldn't wait to see her face, all weary from her travels, brighten at the sight of the romantic feast. He made all of her favorites from scratch and every detailed second had been a labor of love. Her smile would make it all worth it.

The doorbell rang, signaling her arrival. Sam checked his watch and frowned, puzzled. The driver had arrived a bit earlier than expected with her; he didn't anticipate her for another fifteen minutes. Still, he couldn't wait to see her glowing face and sweep her off her feet, so he didn't give it a second thought. Sam raced to the door, eagerly turning the knob and throwing it open with a flourish. His smile was bright and wider than usual, expecting to meet one that rivaled his.

Instead, he opened the door to a scowling wife, looking pissed as hell.

"Mercedes? Baby, wha—"

"It's been three months, Sam." She growled, dropping her bags at the door. "Three fucking months."

And she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth roughly to hers, kissing away the adorable look of shock on his face. Sam caught on quickly, feeling the familiar stirrings in his belly from the touch of his wife's lips. Apparently, he was going to have to cancel their romantic dinner plans.

Lil' Sammy had gotten the memo, too. He stood alert and proud, pressing painfully against the seat of his jeans. Sam kicked the front door closed to shield them from the cold air and hoisted her in her arms, trying to pull off her jacket and carry her to the kitchen at the same time. He thought of the bedroom first—an obvious, more comfortable first choice for a horny couple that's been apart for three months—-but there was the nuance of steps and the issue of balancing his lady and coordinating his feet.

Besides, the kitchen was closer. It had flat surfaces, so fuck it.

"God, I missed you so much, woman." He growled, nibbling her lower lip and pulling her into another breathless kiss. Before they parted for air, he dragged the plump flesh between his teeth. "So fucking much."

"I missed you." She said breathily, "holding you, touching you, kissing you all over…."

"Tasting your skin…" he replied, trailing kisses down her neck as he reached the marble island in the middle of their kitchen. He sat her atop the surface, freeing his hand to divest her of her travel wear properly.

"Sucking your lips…" she murmured, moaning when his eager mouth pulled at the flesh near her clavicle, leaving a rather large hickey on her neck.

"Sucking your everything…" he whispered near her cleavage, placing a wet, sloppy kiss at the juncture of her breasts. She frantically bunched his white tee and slid it over her head, wasting very little time in between to get to the belt buckle of his black dress slacks. Sam already had her in her bra— purple and lacy with an extra lift to entice him even more—and decided to follow her example, working to rip the tight leather pants open and off her thighs. Mercedes was successful, pushing down his jeans and boxers with one swift push. Sam was having a bit more trouble.

"Shit, Woman! Why, today of all days, did you decide to wear pants?" he yelled, frustrated.

"Because I was traveling and it's still winter and nothing else fit right!" she yelled back, just as irritated. She reached down to unbutton them herself, but he swatted her hand away, resuming his efforts.

"No, damnit! I'm gonna get this damn button!" he insisted, growling. "Lie back!"

"I can't!" she cried, nearly sobbing in frustration. Her hips writhed against the surface of their own volition when Sam manhandled her thighs, pushing and kneading and shoving them apart in his fervent efforts. "There are all these damn plates in the way."

Sam's hulk green eyes surveyed the surface. He had set up their finest china for this evening, prepared to make it a wine and dine romantic dinner to welcome her home. The silverware was polished, cups and plates were gleaming from his meticulous attentions, and the napkins were folded and arranged _just so_ in neat little triangles and put in brass napkin holders. He was just about to set the table when he heard the doorbell ring fifteen minutes earlier than expected.

Sam quickly shoved all that shit off the island with a quick sweep of his arm, sending all their precious gifted dishes careening to the floor with a violent crash and shatter. He pushed his wife down on the cleared surface, ignoring her horrified expression and dipping his head to bite the offensive button of her pants with his teeth.

"SAM! THE CHINA!"

"Woman, fuck the china! We got business to take care of!" he barked. Before she could argue, he let out a wild, primal yell, thrusting his fist in the air. Looking down, she realized he had finally gotten the button open. Well, he'd _bitten the button off_, but still….

Just the thought of what that meant made her soak her panties.

"Sam….shit…" she moaned, lifting her ass off the counter. "Take them off! Hurry! I'm soaking wet, baby."

He knew. He could smell her through the leather. "I'm coming. Wiggle your ass, babe. I'm taking these off." She did as he was instructed, giving Sam a delectable show as the leather slowly peeled away from her satiny thighs and her purple lace panties—tainted by a growing dark spot near the crotch—-slowly came into view and rode up her crotch. By the time the sweaty material hit the floor, the damp lace nestled itself in the crook of her ass and between her pussy lips, giving a tasty outline of her erect clit through the sheer fabric. He could make out the throbbing, pink tip of her through the peek of sheer netting sown atop the fabric. _Shit._

Dinner could wait. He had something far tastier to nibble on.

"Damn it, Sam! What the hell are you waiting for? A fucking invitation?" she yelled at him, thrusting her pussy in his face. In his reverie, he had left her wanting. "Rip off this thing and eat me! Shit, I'm _begging_ you! Don't—oh—"

His plump lips surrounded her sensitive nub, sucking hard and wiggling it back and forth with his tongue. His clever mouth massaged the taut flesh and teased her with a long, vibrating hum from his throat. It felt so good, so right, that she wanted to cry.

Shit, she was crying! Tear after tear fell down her cheeks as her husband feasted. All this time away, with just her fingers and an occasional toy or two when desperation hit, and absolutely nothing could please her the way her husband's mouth could. His oral skills were talents gifted by God.

"Please, Sammy, go faster." She urged, rotating her hips. She scooted down to meet his tongue, but he stopped her with his hands and pushed her back up, holding her in place when she tried to wiggle free.

"The hell?"

"It's been three months, Mercedes." He answered, repeating her earlier words. "Lay back and let me enjoy this." And he bent his head and dove right back in, thrusting his tongue rapidly in and out of her wetness.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed, in a sharp, strangled cry. "OHSHIT OHSHIT! Sammy!" she squealed. "Imgonnacum, imgonnacum…."

His blond head popped up from between her legs to shoot her an arched brow and seductive wink. His lips were pink and swollen from his work down under and were now comically spread into a shit-eating grin.

"So come then, Mercedes." He said matter-of factly. Sam dipped down again, licking her from slit to clit until she shuddered. "That's it, baby. Come hard and messy. Come all over my tongue. Fuck." He licked her again. "My pretty pussy."

And on his third lick, she came, fast and hard without stopping. Her walls ached from the hard clenches, but she couldn't help it. He milked her for every drop of essence she had.

She held his head tightly between her thighs as she rode her orgasm, circling her hips to keep the steady friction going on her clit until she was spent. Her legs parted and Sam quickly pulled back and panted for air.

Hell, everything about her splayed, heaving body would suggest that she had reached the very peak of her pleasure for the night and she was out for the count, but three months had built stamina. There was that matter of hard dick standing red and throbbing between her husband's legs, eager for attention. It would be a shame to let that go to waste. He looked so enticing and slick and delicious, good enough to swallow whole and return for seconds.

Mercedes smiled a determined smile as she leaned against her elbows. She had every intention of returning for seconds, and thirds if he was up for it. Three months without dick and she was starving.

Mama did always say that one should never waste a good meal. She had never broken that rule before, why start now?

"You look mighty scrumptious, Mr. Evans." She whispered seductively, hopping off the island. Sam stepped back a bit when she dropped to her knees and grabbed her hair eagerly when her hot breath touched his cock head.

"Mighty scrumptious indeed." She ran her thumb up and down his shaft, delighting in the bob and wiggle of life it gave at her touch. Mercedes held his dick firm and gave his cockhead a tentative lick, tasting the salty tang of pre cum on her tongue. At his guttural moan, she grew bolder, circling her tongue around him and sucking his sensitive tip like a tootsie pop.

"Oh god…" he groaned, pushing her head down until his cock was all the way down her throat. "Yeah, baby. Take it. Take all my cock, baby. Yes…"

She gagged a bit at his size and the push of his hand. He heard her struggle and eased his hold, giving her room to pull back and relax her throat. Soon, they got a rhythm going, so well and so in sync that he was on the brink of orgasm within minutes.

"Oh shit… Mercy, I'm cumming." He cried out, pumping her head faster. "I'm gonna come. You gonna take it?" she nodded with her mouth full of cock, sucking him off with more gusto. One, two, three thrusts into her hot mouth and spurt after spurt of hot seed coated the inside of her cheeks and slid down her throat. She gulped it all down, lapping up the last of his cum from the slit of his dick as he softened in her mouth.

"God, Mercy, that was amazing." He praised, pulling out. She smiled up at him, then frowned in confusion at the glow of his eyes.

"I want more." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard, bending them both over the cold marble island. He was already firm and ready again; Mercedes could tell when he pressed himself between her thighs and rubbed up against her. She couldn't complain, she was ready too. Something about the way he took charge and fucked her mouth made her feel it in her pussy, clenching eagerly with each thrust of his hips against her lips.

"Fuck me. Fuck me so hard." Her legs wrapped around his strong middle, propping her feet up atop his muscled ass and levering them to push him closer. He licked her breasts, sucked and swirled his warm tongue around her right nipple before moving to her left. When they popped out of his mouth, he gave a small blow to the wet flesh, just to delight in the sight of her pucker and harden for him.

"My baby wants to get fucked?" he said between kisses down her chin.

"Yes!"

"You want Sammy to fuck you?"

"Oh yes!" she cried when he kissed down her neck.

"How hard?"

"So hard, baby." She sighed.

"How fast?"

"Like lightning, baby." She took his hardness and positioned him at her entrance, ready to feel him pound her senseless.

"No more teasing. No more games." She growled. "_Fuck. Me." _He kissed her hard just as he thrust his hips, swallowing her scream. He pummeled her pussy, rubbed her raw with his animalistic aggression and showed no signs of slowing down. Sam licked the sweat from her brow, thrusting faster and deeper.

"You like that? Just like that?" he whispered, moving her hair from her face to meet her eyes.

"FUCK YES, baby! That's so right! You're doing it so right!" she cried, voice three octaves higher than normal.

"Who's fucking you? Who's making you cum?" he growled, spanking the side of her plump ass with each plunge inside her. "Say it. Who's making you cum?"

"Sammy!

"And who's Sammy?"

"You! My husband!"

"And are you gonna make Sammy wait three more months to have this pussy again?

"Mm-mm." she shook her head vigorously. "Never again."

"Three fucking months, Mercy. You had me waiting three fucking months." He spanked her ass harder, making her to yelp. "Turn over."

She quickly obeyed, swiveling on his dick and flipping on her stomach, deepening the arch of her back without any further prompting from Sam. He smiled and massaged the round globes of her ass cheeks, giving them a light jiggle in his palm before he smacked them both, left after right.

"Uh, GOD!" she yelled, delighting in the sting of his hand. She pushed back against his cock, riding him as he spanked her. "Fuck, Sammy! Spank me, spank that ass like you know what to do with it! Come on!" she growled.

"Yeah, yeah…fuck….." he bent over and lay against her back as he pumped his hips, pressing kisses and small bites to her shoulder blades. He quickly tugged her hair, pausing for only a brief moment.

"Weave?"

She looked back and shook her head. "Mm-mm. Mine."

"Good." He smacked her right cheek twice and resumed pumping, pulling just as hard as he liked. He didn't want to yank out a track like last time.

"You okay, baby?" he asked his suddenly silent wife as he moved faster.

"Shit…Shit….Shit" she muttered every time his hips slapped hers and her ass clapped. "I'm gonna cum hard, Sammy. Pull harder."

He wrapped her long locks around his fist, tightening his hold just enough to satisfy her. "Like that? You like that, baby?"

"Oh fuck, Sam, it's so GOOD!" she called out. "The dick is so gooooood, Sammy!"

She bit her lip and stiffened, feeling the first strong wave of her orgasm. "Oh fuckfuckfuck…." She squeaked and came hard, gushing cum until it dripped down her thighs and his. He came soon after with a howl, pulling her in until he hit her cervix. His hips did small thrusts as he shot spurt after spurt directly into its target, flooding her womb with three months of warm seed until the overflow ran back down his spurting cock. Both husband and wife toppled over, spent.

"Happy anniversary, baby" Sam said between breaths. "You're never leaving the country again."

He felt her chuckle underneath him. "After this welcome home, I might just leave every month!" she joked. Turning her face and seeing his frown, she laughed harder.

"I'm kidding, baby! I hate being away that long." She let her lips apologize for her, say what words failed to fully express. Hate was an understatement. She_ ached_ for him.

"Happy anniversary right back, baby. And wherever I go, that cock is coming with me." Sam finally laughed, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him and allowing the joy of having her back wash over him.

_No, but seriously, though_, he thought, _I'm tying us to the bed._

**Reviews, por favor?**


End file.
